De cuentos y fantasias
by John R. Branwen
Summary: Y ahora es cuando crees que los cuentos para niños tienen algo de verdad. Próximo destino: Nunca Jamás. El es tu "niño" perdido, y tu eres su Wendy Darling. Este fic participa en el Reto #7: "Cuentos desde el infierno" del foro la Torre Stark.


**De cuentos y fantasías**

* * *

 **Summary:** Y ahora es cuando crees que los cuentos para niños tienen algo de verdad. Próximo destino: Nunca Jamás. El es tu "niño" perdido, y tu eres su Wendy Darling. Este fic participa en el Reto #7: "Cuentos desde el infierno" del foro la Torre Stark.

 **Pecado:** Leer, al final se dira.

 **Personaje:** Leer, al final se dira.

* * *

Era una templada noche en las transitadas calles de New York, esas mismas calles por las cuales vas caminando de trayecto a tu departamento. Ha sido un día difícil, no es así? Se percibe de inmediato en tu rostro: no quieres saber nada del mundo ni de sus problemas. De nadie, excepto de una persona.

Entras, cierras la puerta, avientas tus cosas en cualquier lugar en donde alcance tu mano y te deslizas lentamente hacía el piso, expresando con una suave e implorante voz lo que realmente deseas en ese preciso instante:

 **-Peter...**

Ardes de deseo por tenerlo contigo, besarlo, poseerlo, violarlo... Seria la única persona capaz de aliviar todo el mal día que has pasado.

Pero para tu frustración, donde crees que esta?

No hace falta adivinarlo: combatiendo el crimen.

Y para empeorar las cosas, tu temperatura interna aumenta.

Decides tomar una ducha fría, como si fueras toda una adolescente hormonal, para poder calmar cualquier deseo que exista en ese momento... o mínimo mantenerlo a raya.

* * *

El agua se va deslizando, aprovechando el efecto de la gravedad, pasando desde tu cabellera roja, discurriendo por cada curva que se encuentra a su paso, hasta llegar finalmente al piso. Has permanecido allí ya casi veinte minutos, pensando que eso podría calmarte sin ningún esfuerzo. Error: te imaginaste, durante la estancia en el baño, que desearías que en vez del agua fría, fueran un par de manos los que tomaran ese camino al sur. Ahora lo deseas aun más.

Si, te imaginas la escena justo ahora: una gigantesca telaraña colgando de un techo. Y allí, justo en el centro de esta, te encuentras, con toda tu naturaleza en su esplendor, sin alguna posibilidad de escapar ni de poder moverte a ningún lado. Ya te lo imaginaste, verdad? Llegando lentamente, moviéndose por el techo, en las mismas condiciones que tu, hasta llegar a estar allí, cruzando mirada con mirada sin ningún estorbo. Continúan en esa misma situación por unos minutos hasta que el deseo acumulado es demasiado: empieza una feroz batalla donde ninguna de las lenguas va a ceder - y teniendo en cuenta las condiciones en las que estas, la única "batalla" que puedes "ganar"-. Se da cuenta de esto, y decide tomar camino por donde el si es capaz de vencer: empieza a recorrer cada extremo de tu ser, conociendo a mas detalle, mientras tú no puedes aguantar las voces que salen de tu boca. Lo único que le falta a tu fantasía es que convierta un poco de su telaraña en un látigo. Si, quieres gemir, quieres gritar, quieres... un momento...

Acaso has estado leyendo Cincuenta Sombras de Grey?

En fin, no respondas. Esa es tu vida.

Y pensar que un arácnido es el culpable de tu situación.

Cada vez que lo ves lanzando sus telarañas, alzándose por el aire, con su traje entallado, de colores azul y rojo... Ya te lo imaginaste, verdad? Se nota al morderte ligeramente el labio.

Aun a pesar de que te sigue recorriendo el cuerpo una agua fría directo de la regadera para calmar tus deseos, permaneces en estado de ebullición aún mayor, si es que acaso se puede. Lo quieres allí, contigo, eso lo tienes más que claro. Sin embargo, ya sabes su deber: proteger a la gente de NY. Que no se puede ser egoísta por una vez en la vida y retenerlo para si?

Quien diría que tu "vecino amistoso" provocaría todo eso.

Sales de la ducha, envuelta con una toalla color púrpura, la cual te cubre nada mas que lo esencial de tu cuerpo. Caminas lentamente con destino al cuarto en tu departamento, a la vez que desearías que el estuviera junto a ti justo en ese momento, en vez de estar mano a mano con algún criminal o psicópata.

Entras en el, te detienes frente a tu cama, y te miras en el espejo: te llegas a imaginar que esta allí, sobre ti, de todas y cada una de las formas imaginables.

Incluso sientes el impulso de bajar tus manos a "la zona", estas por ceder a la auto tentación: de no ser porque en el instante en el que lo invocas una vez más, ves como la puerta del cuarto se abre...

...y para tu gran fortuna, acaba de llegar.

A diferencia de otras veces que viene completamente golpeado e incluso a veces con algún ligero rastro de sangre, esta entero: una auténtica noche de rutina. Como desearías que desde la posición en la que se encuentra dispare una telaraña y te despoje en un instante de esa molesta toalla que aún traes puesta.

Si, la lujuria te consume, peor que un simbionte.

Muerdes tu labio inferior a la vez que alzas las cejas. Puedes ver tras de la máscara del famoso Spiderman un ligero brillo en los ojos. Y para comprobarlo, te acercas a pasos cortos hasta estar frente a él. Llegas, y mueves tus manos para ir despojándolo de manera apacible y calmada de esa máscara, para que, una vez fuera del camino esta, verlo directamente a sus ojos, que ya se notan algo nublados. Tu "enfermedad" es contagiosa.

Quieres llevar las cosas al siguiente nivel, y no dudas ni un instante en lo que haces: tomas la toalla y con violencia la mandas lejos de tu cuerpo, a la vez que no le das tiempo para responder y empiezas a besarlo con ferocidad, al mismo tiempo que te vas restregando contra su cuerpo y puedes sentir como tras el traje de superheroe existe un hombre: un hombre capaz de sucumbir a tus encantos, pelirroja.

Una vez que se les acaba el aire y terminan el beso, proceden a mirarse fijamente. Notas sus ojos, ahora completamente nublados de pasión, y algo en tu interior se vuelve a encender.

Y ahora es cuando crees que los cuentos para niños tienen algo de verdad. Próximo destino: Nunca Jamás. El es tu "niño" perdido, y tu eres su Wendy Darling.

La lujuria te corroe Mary Jane, y pronto a Peter también.

* * *

 **Si alguien no entendió lo de niño perdido, Wendy y Nunca Jamas, la referencia es sencilla: Peter Pan. Si alguien la entendió avísenme.**

 **Si, había anunciado en el foro que iba a ser una pelirroja, y por si estaban con el pendiente, aquí esta la respuesta:**

 **Pecado: Lujuria**

 **Personaje: Mary Jane**

 **Para no dejarlos/as con la inquietud.**

 **No me miren así: a diferencia de varios del foro, yo crecí tanto con la famosa serie de los 90's (donde la chica es Mary Jane y punto, no hay mas) así como con las tres películas de Spiderman (misma situación). Ademas, que algún hombre me niegue que las pelirrojas son muy atractivas?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Eso pensé.**

 **Bien, aquí se lo dejo al foro, espero sus reviews, saludos.**


End file.
